


Day 17:  Let My Body Do the Work

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, POV Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Louis' had a stressful day at work.  Harry takes care of him.





	Day 17:  Let My Body Do the Work

**Author's Note:**

> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> Work From Home by Fifth Harmony
> 
> Gorilla by Bruno Mars
> 
> Digital Bath by Deftones

Louis’ day had started out great, waking up to a full english breakfast that Harry had prepared for them in the kitchen. Harry was wearing his “Kiss the Chef” apron, as he filled their plates with food. Louis couldn't help think how lucky he was to have such a wonderful husband. They ate as Izzy rambled on about what she wanted to do today, excitedly pleading for Harry to take them to the park. George sat in his high chair sticking cheerios into his mouth, dribbling everywhere, making random noises and laughing at his older sister’s excitement. It was a lovely morning, and Louis kissed his children goodbye as he prepared to leave for the day. Harry walked him to the door away from the kids, and gave his husband a long lingering kiss he was sure to savor for the rest of the day.

“I’ll see you later love, have a great day,” Harry said as he pulled away. He was smiling at him brightly, making Louis never want to leave his family. He just wanted to stay cuddled up on the couch with them, watching Izzy and George’s favorite movies.

“Thanks babe, I’ll call you at lunch okay?” He said, kissing Harry one more time.

Harry nodded, slapping Louis’ bum as he walked out the door which made him giggle.

When he arrived at his office, he was met with major chaos. As soon as he walked in, his assistant bombarded him with messages that had been waiting for him, reminders of the different meetings he had scheduled with clients for the day, and different types of paperwork he had to sign. Luckily, she had his cuppa of Yorkshire waiting for him at his desk, which helped ease him into the tasks at hand.

It only seemed to go downhill from there. He’d been working on a specific case that he felt was slowly draining the life from him, and every time he met with the client it only seemed to make him feel worse. His lunchtime call with Harry cheered him up a bit, and his husband updated him on the silly shenanigans the children were up to as well as catching him up on the writing he was doing. It was a great distraction from Louis’ current situation at work, and he couldn’t be more grateful for his family. He regretfully ended his call with Harry promising to make it home in a few hours.

About an hour before Louis was supposed to be leaving for the day, his assistant came to him in a panic, rambling on about how she had accidentally shredded the wrong paperwork and instead ended up destroying a very important contract for a client that he was going to be meeting with first thing the next morning and there was no way she was going to be able to have it all ready before the end of the day. With a heavy sigh, he texted Harry about his current predicament letting him know he’d be staying late and helped his assistant with the task, reassuring her that she wasn’t going to be fired for the mistake. Everyone has been under a lot of stress at the office, and he wasn’t going to take it out on his assistant, since everyone else seemed to be under pressure of their own.

It was nearly 9pm when Louis finally pulled up to their driveway. Saying he was exhausted would be the understatement of the century, as he just sat there for a few minutes after shutting off the engine. His eyes felt heavy and he seriously contemplated just falling asleep right then and there. But he didn’t, because he was sure Harry was waiting up for him. The prospect of another night of sex weighed heavily on him. He loved his husband, and had really been enjoying the challenge, but he just didn’t think he had it in him tonight. With a deep sigh, he forced himself to get out of the vehicle. His limbs felt heavy as he made his way to the front door.

Louis quietly slipped into the house, toeing off his shoes by the door to prevent any noise knowing the children were already asleep. He went into the kitchen and warmed up the dinner Harry left for him. He wasn’t really hungry, but he hadn’t eaten anything since noon and Harry wouldn’t be happy if he didn’t eat. After he finished, he cleaned up the dishes and finally staggered up the stairs.

He quietly peeked into the children’s bedrooms, admiring the way they were peacefully asleep. He walked over and placed a kiss on their heads and silently closed the doors. He made it to the master bedroom and found Harry sprawled on the bed with a book on his chest. His lips were parted and he was snoring softly, but as soon as Louis shut the door he startled awake.

“I’m up, I’m up!” He said, closing the book and placing it on the side table. He composed himself and Louis couldn’t help but smile at the vision that was his husband. His hair was styled in a messy bun and there were a few golden brown strands that wisped out framing his face beautifully. He was wearing a silky light blue robe cinched around his body that made his skin look delicate, almost porcelain like.

“Hey love, don’t worry, you can go back to sleep,” Louis reassured him, while he undid the tie around his collar.

“No, no, I’m fine, really.” Harry insisted. He walked up to Louis and kissed him. “How was work?” He asked even though he already knew based off the texts they’d been exchanging throughout the day. Harry had even tried to distract him by sending him pictures of Izzy fingerpainting, paint splattered more on herself than on the construction paper, and of George wearing most of the alphabet soup he’d had for lunch.

Harry went behind Louis and encircled his arms around his waist. The silk from Harry’s robe felt lovely against his bare back. He inhaled deeply and could smell the scent of his husband that he loved so much, the scent that reminded him of home every time they were apart.

“It was a bit dreadful if I’m honest, but I’ll take a few bad days if it means I’ll make partner soon,” he told him leaning into Harry’s touch. God he was so soft and warm. Harry kissed him on the shoulder and ran his hands up and down his back to soothe him. Like he was trying to ease the day’s stress out of him. Unfortunately, Louis didn’t think that would be enough tonight.

Harry kissed him between his shoulder blades, “Not much longer love,” he assured as he worked his way up to his neck. He turned Louis around and kissed him on the lips again.

Louis closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He relished in the feel of Harry’s soft lips against his and took comfort in their taste. He pulled away before Harry was ready and his husband gave him a confused look.

“I’m sorry love,” he began, “I really don’t think I have the energy to do anything...the challenge... tonight. I was so close to falling asleep in the car from how exhausted I am. It took all the energy I had left to even get out of the car.”

Harry’s emerald eyes looked at him warmly. It looked like he was thinking about what he’d just said, but he didn’t look disappointed like Louis thought he’d be. His husband bit his lip and his eyes brightened up suddenly, as if a lightbulb just went off in his head.

He caressed Louis’ nipple with his index finger distractedly, “What if you didn’t have to do any of the work?”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, exhausted, but intrigued.

When Harry looked at him, his gaze was intense, “Will you let me take care of you?” he asked. His eyes were filled with hopefulness and anticipation and there was no way Louis could deny him anything with that look.

With a nod from Louis, Harry walked him over to the bed and took Louis’ briefs off with one swift motion, the breeze from the movements sent chills throughout his body.

“Lay down please.”

Louis complied, he lied down in the middle of the bed, on his back, arms at his sides. His eyes followed Harry’s movements as his husband removed his robe, revealing nothing but a pair of pink lacey panties, that looked like cotton candy against his milky smooth skin. Louis felt his cock twitch at the sight, patting himself mentally on the back for choosing the perfect pair for his spouse. He was surprised to see them so soon, but he wasn’t about to complain. He was glad Harry was just as excited about the lingerie as he'd been when he picked it out. Harry climbed the bed and straddled Louis, the fabric of the panties lightly tickled his abdomen.

“Just relax love, let me take care of you,” Harry reminded him as he began to lean over to kiss him.

The kiss was chaste and slow at first, but Harry used his soft lips to help Louis relax. He felt his body go pliant, entranced in the feeling of the body atop of him. Harry’s hands made their way up and down his chest, lightly caressing his nipples in the process. Harry’s kisses began to make their way down Louis’ body. They started by his face, lingering kisses being left by his jaw, down to his neck, and settling down on his collarbones. Harry spent a good amount of time there as he traced each letter of his tattoo with his tongue, lightly nibbling his way along.

Harry took Louis’ left nipple into his mouth, circling the nub with his tongue, while he simultaneously pinched the other one, causing a wave of pleasure to radiate throughout his body. Louis couldn’t help but let out a breathy moan at the sensation, loving every minute of it. Without opening his eyes he reached out to find a pillow to muffle his moans, knowing all too well it was going to be difficult to stay quiet. A few more licks later and his body was trembling, he was hard, his erection being rubbed by the itchy fabric of Harry’s panties creating a delicious friction. It wasn’t enough, he needed more.

“Harry, please,” he begged, not entirely sure what it was he was asking for.

“Shh, I’ve got you baby,” is all his husband replied as he continued to lick and nibble on his nipples.

After what felt like an eternity, Harry finally continued his path down Louis’ body by kissing and licking his abdomen, making his way down to Louis' belly button. The pressure on his dick was gone, but he was still stiff as ever, and he was leaking no doubt. Louis wasn’t sure how much longer he could last as his body writhed and twitched in pleasure. Harry nibbled on his hip, sucking little love bites along his waist. The sensation that was building up was beginning to feel like too much and not enough at the same time. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Harry started working his way down his leg, just licking and nibbling leaving his mark along the way. He was completely neglecting the one part Louis wanted him to pay attention to more than anything, and it was driving him crazy. He placed one of his hands on Harry’s head trying to guide him towards his dick, but Harry was being stubborn and Louis was desperate, needing to come.

 

“Fuck!” He grunted in frustration into his pillow. His mouth was dripping with spit but he couldn't care less. He just needed the release he’d been longing for and Harry wasn’t giving it to him. He tried to move his hips, to put his crotch near Harry’s face, but again Harry wouldn’t budge. He eventually gave up, biting his lips to keep from screaming. His whole body was convulsing with the feel of Harry’s lips on his skin. Every kiss and lick felt like tiny explosions of pleasure on his body. He felt like he was about to burst, and Harry hadn’t even touched his dick yet.

“Harry...I’m gonna..” is all the warning he gave looking down at Harry, his eyes pleading. At that very same moment, Harry looked up, smirk on his face, dimple out as he bobbed down taking Louis’ entire length into his mouth. As soon as he felt Harry’s tongue on him Louis came with great force. His hand grasped onto Harry’s hair tightly, causing his spouse to moan. The vibrations against his dick made his orgasm even more incredible.

But Harry kept going. He deep throated Louis, almost choking on it, making Louis slam the pillow into his face to muffle the noises he made. He was overly sensitive but the sensation of Harry’s throat made him slowly fill up again. Without saying anything, Harry kept going. He sucked on the head of his dick, hollowing his cheeks, eyes closed. He looked like he was starving and Louis’ penis was the food he’d been craving, with the moans he let out with each suck.

Louis’ body was on fire, his skin was layered with a sheen of sweat, and his hair felt damp when he brushed his fingers through his fringe to get it out of his eyes. His chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate, as if he’d just ran a marathon, but he hadn’t done anything. After a few more minutes, his breath finally steadied, and Harry was still there, making the most obscene suckling sounds on his dick. He got just as hard as he’d been the first time.

Harry's mouth was going to be the death of him.

Just as he was about to warn Harry that he was going to come again, he stopped sucking. Louis couldn’t help the whine that he let out, he was so close. Without a word, Harry leaned over towards their night stand to get a tube of lube, popping the cap off to coat his fingers generously. With one hand between Louis’ cheeks, a finger circling his hole, he began to kiss Louis passionately. The kiss was dirty and wet and delicious. Louis could taste himself in Harry’s mouth and he couldn’t get enough of it. As soon as he let out a moan in pleasure, Harry’s finger entered him and he gasped in surprise. The feeling was all too much and not enough.

Harry pulled away to look at Louis falling apart beneath him. His finger finding the sweet spot it was searching for.

“I love having you like this,” he finally spoke, voice scratchy.

“Like what?”

“At my mercy,” he smirked, then went back in to continue kissing him, taking his time to bite and suck onto his bottom lip.

“Fuck!” Louis yelped, feeling the pressure against his prostate.

Harry worked his way back down Louis’ body, never ceasing his finger from fucking Louis. As soon as he took Louis' dick back into his mouth he added another finger.

“Oh my god!”

Harry was deep throating him again, relentless with every movement. Louis wondered if there was such a thing as dying from too much pleasure--he wouldn’t mind if it happened. And this time he didn’t even have enough time to warn Harry, his orgasm ripped out of him as he grabbed onto the pillow against his face like a life preserver.

“Ahh...ahh!” he yelped as Harry kept finger fucking him, not letting Louis get a break. “Harry please, I can’t…”

“One more baby,” Harry promised, kissing him on his inner thigh. He quickly removed his panties that were already soaked with precome and he clumsily lubed up his dick with one hand as he continued to stretch him out with the other. “Just one more, I promise.”

All Louis could do was nod, he was beginning to feel a bit hazy. His sight was getting blurry, and he was feeling like he did when he had a few shots of liquor. He wiped the tears from his face and braced himself. He told himself he could do this, he could come one more time for Harry, even though his dick was so sensitive, and it hurt to even look at. But he knew Harry would take care of him, and he felt so overwhelmed with emotions all of a sudden. He wanted to do whatever was in his power to do what Harry was asking of him. He was going to do his best, that’s for damn sure.

“Okay,” he rasped out. His voice had become so raw from screaming into the pillow.

Harry pulled his fingers out, making Louis feel empty for just a moment before he was filled up again, this time by his husband. Harry entered him slowly, kissing Louis’ cheeks, and lips, and jaw until he finally bottomed out. And then…

Harry lifted both of Louis’ legs, pulling them over his shoulders and just started pounding mercilessly into him. Louis was caught off guard with the pace, thinking he was going to go slow to let him catch his breath. He bit into his pillow to prevent from screaming as his prostate was being rigorously stimulated.

“You. Look. So. Beautiful.” Harry stated with each thrust, his voice was nearly gone. “God, I wish you could see yourself right now. Lou, you’re. Absolutely. Wrecked.”

Harry’s voice was a fuzzy murmur in Louis’ ear, as he was sure he’d become pretty incoherent at this point. His body was slack, and he felt pretty useless. All he could do was cling onto that pillow like a lifeline. He winced when he felt Harry’s hand on his dick.

“Please no...hurts Haz,” is all Louis was able to say, hoping his husband could understand what he meant.

Harry quickly retracted. “Don’t worry baby. Let’s see if you can come untouched okay?”

Louis smiled up at him and his breath caught in his throat. Harry was a vision. He had removed his hair tie at some point, and his hair was all over the place, some parts sticking to his forehead with the sweat that was glistening on his body. His eyes weren’t green anymore, as his pupils were so blown the color in them had disappeared. His lips were bitten raw, and his face looked so determined, just like when he’s at the gym trying to push himself to do just a few more push ups.

“My beautiful Hazza,” Louis reached a hand out to cup his cheek, voice breathless, and pressed his thumb into Harry's dimple. And that’s all it took. He came when Harry’s hips stuttered erratically with his own release. Louis felt a mixture of pain and pleasure from the over-sensitivity on his dick, not much come spurting out this time around. His head felt so cloudy, he swore that if Harry wasn’t weighing him down he’d probably be floating around the room. Harry collapsed on top of him, a sweaty and breathless mess.

“Oh my god,” Harry said while trying to catch his breath. He kissed Louis on the lips one last time. “You are amazing, you know that?”

“Ngh,” was all Louis could say. He'd never felt like this before; he had never done hard drugs-- just weed in Uni--but this was far better than any high he'd ever experienced.

Louis felt so blissfully happy, his spouse wrapped around him murmuring praises into his ear. He closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the body next to him and relishing in the sweet words. It was as if the stress from the day, the pure exhaustion, had been literally fucked out of him, and he couldn’t feel more relaxed even if he tried.

“Thank you,” he murmured as he was starting to come down.

Harry nuzzled into his neck, placing a kiss there, “Anytime my love. I’d do anything for you.”

Harry eventually convinced Louis to hop in the shower with him after insisting he didn’t have to lift a finger. The water was warm against his back, and he felt the sticky sweat washing off him. Louis stood there in his foggy state, his body still buzzing from the night’s activities--he never wanted that feeling to go away. It took everything he had not to fall asleep while Harry lathered shampoo into his hair, his fingers working expertly through his wet fringe sending shivers down his spine.

Once they finished washing up, Harry took a towel to dry him off, and even helped him dress into his favorite shirt. Well technically the shirt belonged to Harry, it was an old Rolling Stones shirt that was worn and torn in a few places, but Louis had claimed ownership of it as soon as they had started spending time in each other’s flats when they were dating. It was the perfect length, being just long enough to cover his bum. Harry also helped him get into his briefs wanting to be decent, knowing full well Izzy would most likely wake them up by jumping on their bed demanding breakfast in the morning.

Harry brought them a couple of water bottles and a bowl of grapes to snack on.

“Here, drink up Lou,” he handed him the water bottle, the cap already unscrewed.

“Thanks,” he said as he gulped down the water and ate a handful of grapes, suddenly feeling refreshed. He put the empty bottle on the nightstand and cuddled up to Harry, letting him be the big spoon for a change. Louis was feeling exceptionally needy and he knew Harry would give him what he wanted. It was moments like these that he loved most, where they didn’t have to say many words and the I love yous were shown through their actions, where they fulfilled each other’s needs without having to explicitly say it.

With a deep breath and a happy sigh, Louis let sleep overtake him reveling in the thought that no matter what tomorrow might bring, Harry’s got his back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank graffiti1d for the lovely artwork that was contributed to my chapter as well as the lovely people that helped me beta and brit pick :)
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @dimpled-halo


End file.
